Junto a ti
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: Tres almas y tres caminos entrelazados por capricho del destino. El amor, la decepción y las sombras del pasado, les mostrará el largo camino que tendrán que recorrer antes de alcanzar la felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi.**_

 _ **La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación, escrita con el único proposito de entretener a mis queridas lectoras.**_

 **Junto a ti**

 _ **«** Con el verdadero amor ocurre lo mismo que con los fantasmas: todo el mundo habla de el, pero pocos los han visto.»_

 _Françoise de la Rochefoucauld_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**

—Candy — semi despierta escuchó que una femenina voz, pronunció su nombre por segunda vez.

—Candy, el profesor estará aquí en cualquier momento, ¡despierta!

Al ver que la dormilona no quería despertar; tomó su MP3 y alzó el volumen al máximo. Con cuidado, acomodó los audifonos en los oídos de su amiga. En sólo dos segundos, la rubia se levantó de un sólo golpe.

—¡Qué diablos! —exclamó, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

Todos en el aula empezaron a reír, incluso su amiga tuvo que cubrir su boca con las manos para no soltar una carcajada. El mejor amigo de Candy entró en ese momento y al ver que estaba en el suelo,dejó su mochila atrás y corrió hacia ella para socorrerla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—¡Porqué hiciste eso! —le gritó a su amiga.

—Porque duermes cómo un oso.

—Candy, uno de estos días el profesor o el director te descubrirán durmiendo en el salón —dijo Stear, con un tono de preocupación.

Ella lo sabía, pero con dos trabajos; era una tortura no cerrar los ojos.

—Gracias Stear, Gracias Annie.

Stear se sentó a su lado y le preguntó porque tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Ayer busqué entre mis cosas, por mis ahorros y sólo encontré cinco dolares —lo dijo, suspirando.

Stear y Annie se miraron por unos segundos. —¿Estás segura?

—Alguien está robando mis ahorros, o los ratones que viven en mi casa lo están usando para comprar queso.

Annie abrió la boca para hablar, pero una alta morena se acercó a su asiento.

—Annie tienes un buen corazón —mencionó con una sonrisa —. Tienes que tenerlo para mezclarte con esta gentusa—continuó, mirando a Candy cómo quien mira a una cucaracha.

—Carla no te…

La rubia tomó la mano de Annie. Con una mirada le pidió que simplemente la ignorara.

—Stear, guapo cómo siempre —dijo, sacando una tarjeta de su bolso —, llámame cuando desees pasar el tiempo con una hembra de verdad.

Con una sonrisa tomó asiento detrás de él, sonrisa que pasó a ser indignación, cuando Stear se levantó y tiró su tarjeta en el bote de basura.

Candy tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y le brindó una sonrisa. Hoy el salón G-5, tendría un nuevo profesor que se encargaría de enseñar Literatura por un año, o hasta que renuncie. El pobre hombre que tendría que aguantar los desplantes y groserias de los riquillos; entró al salón con un gesto de fastidio.

—Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Roger y a partir de hoy, seré su profesor de Literatura.

Los alumnos no dijeron nada. Candy se levantó para advertirle que antes de tomar asiento le eche un vistazo a la silla, pero al abrir la boca, la cerró nuevamente al darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Cuando él se sentó, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Stear, ¿traes contigo Kleenex?

El moreno abrió su mochila y le dio todo el Kleenex que siempre traía consigo por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Candy se acercó al profesor y cohibidamente le tendió el pañuelo de papel. Él agradeció su amable gesto con una sonrisa forzada, y con prisa limpió su pantalón. Gracias a los alumnos que habían formado parte de una broma infantil, el profesor parecía haber ido al baño en su pantalón.

—Oh, miren la cenicienta y la bestia —comentó Carla burlándose sobre la pobreza de Candy, y la pequeña desfiguración en el rostro del profesor.

Nuevamente, la ola de rísas no se hizo esperar. El profesor vio que la rubia bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza. Y eso lo enfureció más.

—Nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie —susurró, en dirección a Candy.

Enfurecido caminó hacia el asiento de Carla.

—Si va a burlarse de mí, hagalo por mi conocimiento y no por mi físico. No veo a nadie molestándola por su parecido con la bruja Winifred Sanderson.

Carla echó la cabeza para atrás, y quedó muda cuando escuchó que la mayoría de sus compañeros la señalaban al mismo tiempo que lágrimeaban de tanto reír.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

Roger escribía en la pizarra cuales eran las reglas en su clase y por cuantos minutos duraría el examen, cuando una de las empleadas de la universidad tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Una delgada pelirroja abrió la puerta y saludó a todos los alumnos que ya conocía y también a los nuevos. Roger dejó de buscar por su libro y alzó la vista. Cuando lo hizo, ella quedó prendada de sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos grises.

Ruborizada, le tendió una nota. —El director me pidió que se lo entregara antes de empezar el examen.

Él le agradeció con una sonrisa. Frunciendo el ceño leyó la nota, cuando terminó aclaró su garganta.

—¿Señorita Candice White? —preguntó.

Candy se levantó.—Soy yo profesor —alzó su mano, extrañada.

«Dios» se dijo para si mismo. Ella que había sido amable con él y ahora tendría que sacarla del salón.

—Me temo que ud no podrá tomar el examen.

—¿Porqué?

Él no quería decirlo en frente de todos, por lo poco que había visto; ella ya tenía suficiente con las burlas de sus compañeros.

—Venga conmigo por favor.

Preocupada tomó su mochila, Stear quiso ir con ella, pero Candy le pidió que se quedara. Annie tenía un presentimiento, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

 **Veinte minutos después**

 **En la oficina del Director**

—Lo lamento señorita White, pero le advertimos que si se tardaba en pagar la mensualidad de este mes, no podría tomar el examen.

—Entiendo — mencionó, desviando la mirada a la puerta,

—Le daré hasta el próximo jueves para pagar la deuda.

—Gracias.

—¿Eso es todo, director?

—Sí.

—Gracias por su comprensión —dijo, tomando su mochila —, con permiso.

Candy cerró la puerta con cuidado, dio la vuelta y por fin pudo derramar las lágrimas que retuvo en sus ojos, mientras escuchaba al director. Corriendo subió al segundo piso y se encerró en el baño de mujeres.

Unas horas pasaron y ella seguía encerrada en el baño. Cuando se levantó con la intención de ir a casa, escuchó que un grupo de chicas entraba al baño.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó a cenicienta? —preguntó una de ellas.

—No sé, ni me importa. No soporto a esa perra, espero que la boten de esta universidad cómo lo que es: una basura.

Candy reconoció la distinguida voz de Carla.

—Carla, nunca te había oído hablar así.

—Margott, algunas personas son simples cucarachas que merecen ser pisadas. La estúpida de Candy es una de ellas.

—Debes reconocer que es bonita.

—¿Bonita? ¿Has visto su ropa? Parece haberlo comprado en una tienda de donaciones. No lleva una pizca de maquillaje, su cabello parece un estúpido nido de pajaros; tiene las manos más horrendas que he visto, y lo peor…¿Has visto a su hermana?

—Hablando de su hermana, ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste?

—Encontré a la zorra de Eliza coqueteando con mi hermano, cómo si Gian se fijaría en una perra cómo ella.

—Bueno por algo llevan la misma sangre en las venas.

—¿Sabes cuando será el día más feliz de mi vida, Margott?

—¿Cuándo, Carla?

—Cuando entierren a Candy cien metro bajo tierra.

Las dos jovenes salieron del baño y Candy aprovechó para acomodar su ropa y limpiar sus lágrimas con su blusa. Lavó su rostro con abundante agua, luego apoyó sus manos sobre el lavabo, recordando las palabras de Carla.

 _«¿Has visto su ropa? Parece haberlo comprado en una tienda de donaciones»_

 _«Su cabello parece un estúpido nido de pajaros»_

 _«Tiene las manos más horrendas que he visto»_

Una insolente lágrima volvió a mojar su mejilla, cuando mentalmente, le dio la razón a Carla.

Conciente de que no solucionaría nada llorando, secó la solitaria lágrima y tomó su mochila. Gran sorpresa se llevó, cuando encontró al profesor de Literatura en el pasillo. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Pasó de largo sin mirarlo a la cara y antes de que pueda bajar al primer piso, él tomó su brazo. Extrañada dio la vuelta, y él hizo lo mismo que ella hizo por él unas horas atrás; le ofreció varios pedazos de Kleenex.

—Gracias.

—No gracias a ud, me ayudó unas horas atrás y no le di las gracias.

—No se preocupe.

—Señorita, le aconsejo que estudie para su examen de literatura —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo.

—Mañana tiene clases conmigo ¿No es cierto?

—Sí.

—Mientras dicte la clase, ud tomará su examen.

—Pero…, el director me dijo que…

Él con amabilidad, le pidió que lo escuchara.

—Sé lo que el director le ha dicho, ud dejemelo a mí.

—Pero se meterá en problemas.

—Señorita White, confie en mí. Estudie hoy, que mañana tomará uno de los examenes más importantes de este semestre.

Candy era muy sensible y no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas sean tan amables y considerados con ella, tal vez por eso no pudo evitar llorar de alegría en frente de su profesor.

El profesor le brindó una sonrisa y antes de bajar al primer piso murmuró:

—Le recomiendo estudiar las obras de Wilde.

—¿Wilde?

—¿Wilde? Yo no he dicho nada —con una sonrisa bajó las escaleras y desapareció del segundo piso.

Candy abandonó el colegio, murmurando una de sus canciones preferidas. Si corría sin detenerse, el bus no se iría sin ella.

* * *

 **Smith's Bistro**

Luego de bajar del bus a toda prisa, entró al restaurant por la puerta trasera. Tiró su mochila sobre una mesa, mientras Lili; su compañera de trabajo, peleaba con su indomable cabello en frente del espejo.

—Por fin llegaste Candy, Stear abrió la puerta hace quince minutos y ya tenemos a más de veinte clientes esperando ser atendidos.

—¿Si es así, porque estás aquí? —preguntó, sacando su uniforme de su mochila.

—Por esto —contestó, señalando su cabello—. Diez minutos frente al espejo y no puedo acomodarlo en un moño. ¿Cómo puedo llamar cabello a esto?

—Estate quieta, yo lo haré por ti.

—Gracias —susurró —. Por cierto, tu hermana te está esperando en el comedor.

—¿Elisa? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Lili se encogió de hombros. —¿En verdad no sabes porqué está aquí?

—Listo —dijo, bajando la cabeza.

Su hermana sólo podía estar ahí, por una razón. Y no era para preguntarle cómo le había ido en la universidad.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de arreglarse, entraron al comedor con una sonrisa. Candy buscó con la mirada a Stear y a su hermana, pero un cliente la distrajó y lo dejó para después.

—Ratatouille para mí esposa y para mí un plato de Galette.

—¿Eso es todo, señor?

—Sí, gracias.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina. Por poco y muere de un infarto, cuando su hermana se apareció de la nada.

—Necesito dinero, Dy —dijo la delgada pelirroja, caminando detrás de su hermana.

—A mi también me alegra verte, Eli.

La pelirroja, rodó los ojos. —Hablo en serio, Dy. Es importante.

—¿Qué hiciste con los veinte dolares que te di esta mañana?

—Veinte dolares no alcanza para nada...Además, necesito más de veinte dolares para pagar el vestido que tengo separado para la fiesta de este sabado.

Candy masajeó la puente de su naríz, por unos segundos.

—Esperame aquí, hablaré con el papá de Stear, quizás pueda adelantarme el pago de esta quincena.

Elisa le brindó una sonrisa y abrazó a su hermana.

—Ve, yo te espero.

Candy resopló, antes de dejar sola a su querida hermana. La bonita pelirroja, se llevó un susto cuando el guapo Stear, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella.

 _Minutos después..._

—Lili, ¿has visto a mi hermana?

—Sí, esta allí —con su mano señaló a la pelirroja, quien con mucha confianza entraba al comedor, tomando el brazo de Stear.

—Eliza, es tarde. Debes regresar a casa.

—Lo que tú digas, Dy.

—Toma, sólo pude conseguir ochenta dolares, espero que sea suficiente —la rubia le ofreció algunos billetes con algo de pena. La universidad le exigía que compre dos costosos libros y los ochenta dolares hubiesen sido suficiente.

—No lo necesito. Stear me dio dinero.

Luego de plantar un beso en la mejilla de su hermana, abandonó el restaurant con una sonrisa.

El moreno bajó la cabeza avergonzado, sintiendo la acusadora mirada de Candy sobre él. No era agradable.

—Necesitaba dinero y yo se lo di.

—Stear, esa es mi responsabilidad. No la tuya.

A pesar de que su amigo había hecho algo que le prohibió hacer, no podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo.

—Te pagaré la exacta cantidad que le diste a mi hermana.

Él rodó los ojos. Si le había dado dinero la pelirroja; es porque no quería que Candy gaste el dinero que ganaba trabajando día y noche.

Rodeando el hombro de la rubia con su brazo derecho, le habló seriamente.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, lo hice con gusto.

—Pero no es justo, yo…

—Eres muy obstinada Candy. Está bien, si deseas puedes pagarme, aceptando ir al cine conmigo.

—¿Y eso sería todo? -preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Stear le guiño un ojo y entró a la cocina.

—Pero de todas formas te pagaré —susurró, lo último.

 **Smith's Bistro**

 **11:30 p.m.**

Aún faltaba una hora para cerrar y la rubia ya no podía seguir caminando de un lado a otro. Al verla tan exuhausta, Lili se ofreció a atender las tres mesas restantes, mientras su amiga descansaba.

—¡Candy! Tienes que atender la mesa cuatro.

—Pensé que me estabas cubriendo —replicó, con pereza.

—La presumida de la mesa cuatro insiste que seas tú, quien atienda esa mesa.

Candy se levantó y a lo lejos reconoció a Carla. A su lado, Margott y Gian.

—¿La conoces?

—Sí, lamentablemente.

—Si no quieres atender esa mesa yo puedo hacerlo.

—No —negó con la cabeza —, lo haré yo.

Sacando la libreta del bolsillo de su uniforme, inhaló con fuerza antes de acercarse a la mesa de Carla.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —comentó la morena, con una odiosa sonrisa.

El hermano de Carla, no dijo nada; cómo de costumbre. Pero si miró a Candy de reojo; era hermosa cómo su hermana.

—¿Desean algo de tomar?

—Wodka Tonic, por favor —dijo Gian.

—¿Y para las señoritas?

—Dime cenicienta, ¿hay algo en el restaurant que tenga cero calorías?

—Sí —contestó la rubia—. Agua.

Gian sonrió, pero inmediatamente bajó la cabeza cuando se encontró con el odioso rostro de su hermana.

—Muy graciosa, muerta de hambre —decía Carla —, sólo traeme una copa de Long Island.

—¿Y para ud? —le preguntó a Margott.

Margott observó a Candy por un momento. La miró de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar algo en Candy, que su amiga no tenga. Porque Carla no odiaba sin razón y le parecía muy extraño que su amiga odie a alguien que aparentemente no tenía nada.

La rubia no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje, sus zapatos eran viejos y cómo siempre, llevaba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Cosmopolitan, por favor —dijo, cuando al fin salió de su estupor.

—Con permiso.

Candy le dio la orden al Bartman, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la bandeja de bebidas, una fuerte mano cubrió la suya.

—Stear.

—Candy, yo llevaré la bandeja. Es tarde, ve a tu casa.

—Pero, ese es mi trabajo…

—No seas terca, lo haré yo —él podía ser más obstinado que ella, si se lo proponía. Tomando la bandeja en sus manos, le brindó una sonrisa.

—Ve con mucho cuidado.

Enternecida por la amabilidad del moreno, Candy se alzó de puntillas y plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla de Stear.

—Eres el mejor, te debo una.

La rubia tomó su mochila y cómo una niña abandonó el restaurant corriendo.

Stear se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla y cerró los ojos. ¿Podría Candy llegar a verlo cómo algo más que un buen amigo? Él sería completamente feliz si eso pasara. Feliz de haber sentido los labios de Candy sobre su piel, se acercó a la mesa cuatro.

No importó cuantas veces Carla le preguntó si quería salir con ella. Stear seguía pensando en Candy…

* * *

—¿Con Kétchup? —preguntó, la anciana que se ganaba la vida vendiendo hot dogs a tres cuadras del restaurant.

—Sí, pero no quiero la salchicha sólo quiero el pan.

La anciana miró a Candy con rareza.

—¿Podría quitar la salchicha y reemplazarlo con la ensalada de aceituna?

—Sí, señorita.

La verdad era que un filete, una salchicha o un pedazo de pollo, eran apetecibles para los ojos de Candy. Pero su compleja mente siempre le recordaba que un animal había sufrido y al final cortado en pedazos para alimentarla. Claro, comer un pedazo de carne sería delicioso, pero cada vez que recordaba el video que Annie le mostró sobre lo que ocurre en los camales, se le revolvía el estomago y terminaba alimentando a los perros con su comida.

—Tome señorita — la anciana le entregó el pedazo de pan, envuelto en una bolsita―. Es un dolar.

—¿Un dolar? En el letrero dice que cuesta dos dolares.

—Pero ud sólo ha pedido un pedazo de pan, no me parece justo cobrarle dos dolares cuando ni siquiera le he dado la salchicha.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ud señorita.

Hambrienta cómo un león, abrió la bolsita con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que la luz del semaforo cambie de verde a rojo y así poder caminar hacia el otro extremo del paradero de buses. Hambrienta hasta más no poder, no esperó hasta llegar al paradero de en frente. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Candy escuchó que la anciana gritó: ¡Señorita, cuidado!

Dando la vuelta, dejó caer la bolsa que sostenía en las manos, cuando lo último que vio fue completa oscuridad.

Semi-inconciente, escuchó que alguien trataba de reanimarla. Abriendo los ojos con un gesto de dolor, jadeó cuando vio a un ángel mirándola con preocupación.

¿Había muerto tan rápido? ¿Así era cómo tenía que morír?

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó el ángel.

—Yo...¿Eres un ángel?

—¿Un ángel? — preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Debía estar delirando—. No te esfuerzes, la ambulancia está en camino.

Fue lo último que Candy escuchó, antes de cerrar los ojos y ser abrazada por la fría y lúgubre oscuridad.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola preciosas, espero que les agrade este fic, la verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde me salen estas ideas. Al parecer, el muso ha regresado para quedarse.**

 **Gracias de ante mano, por leer mi fic.**

 **Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy lamentablemente no me pertenecen, las autoras de este gran anime son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es sólo parte de mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Spoiler: El Albert de esta historia; no es el rubio dulce y amable que todas conocemos, para llevar a cabo este fic he cambiado la personalidad de mi rubio y de otros personajes más.**_

 **Junto a ti**

 **Por: Ivonne May**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Capítulo dos**_

Eliza había escuchado muchas veces que las cosas pasaban por algo y hoy podía afirmar que su tía pony; tenía mucha razón. Hace unas horas codiciaba el auto nuevo que su mejor amiga había adquirido gracias a su papá, y ahora su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados...Claro, eso pasaría si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Mientras Annie lloraba cómo una niña mientras Stear la abrazaba; la guapa pelirroja observaba con mucha curiosidad al hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

—No te preocupes William, ella está fuera de peligro —se escuchó que decía el doctor y por fin todos en la sala de espera pudieron respirar.

—Gracias Saúl.

William Albert Andrew se sentía observado y sabía muy bien que un par de ojos color cafe; eran los causantes de su incomodidad.

—La deuda ha sido cancelada —dijo, dandose la vuelta —. Tu hermana estará bien.

Eliza le brindo una coqueta sonrisa y espontáneamente -algo inusual en ella- abrazó al rubio.

Albert no correspondió a su abrazo; con disimulo la apartó de su cuerpo.

—Si necesitan algo, no duden en contactarme —dijo, sacando una tarjeta de su saco.

—¿Ya se va? —preguntó la pelirroja, sin ocultar su decepción.

—Sí, lo lamento —se disculpó mirando a Stear y a la morena.

Eliza pensó en una buena excusa para irse con él, cuando ella en verdad quería usar el cerebruto; podía hacerlo.

—Pero...yo pensé que nos llevaría a casa.

—Lo haría, pero me temo que su hermana no podrá regresar a su casa hasta mañana. — Que alguien por favor interceda por él y se la lleven.

Stear dejó su taza de café sobre la mesita y se acercó a ellos.

—Eliza yo podría -

—Lo sé —comentó la pelirroja, interrumpiéndo a Stear —. Verá, quiero regresar a casa, no me gustan los hospitales.

Annie frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de echarle en cara su poco interes por la salud de su hermana, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

—Comprendo. No se preocupe; yo puedo llevarla a su casa.

Eliza le mostró al rubio su perfecta y blanca dentadura, y ni tonta ni perezosa, tomó el brazo de Albert.

—Vamos.

—Pero… —murmuró el moreno.

—Déjala —comentó Annie —, ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Qué le diremos a Candy? — era hombre muerto. Candy se enojaría con él.

—La verdad.

 **En el interior del auto…**

Eliza había tomado clases de etiqueta social y era ahora cuando necesitaba poner en práctica lo que había aprendido.

—Mi nombre es Eliza White, lamento haberlo conocido en estas circunstancias —esperaba haberlo dicho bien.

El rubio sonrió. —Disculpe mi falta de educación, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew.

—Lo sé...Vi su foto en una de las revistas de espectáculos.

Al magnate se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios, pero segundos después recordó que estaba hablando con una joven de dieciocho años. Era normal que esté interesada en esas estúpideces.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarlo...es sólo que, estoy emocionada de conocerlo. Es un hombre muy reconocido en todo el país. Mis amigas no me creerán cuando les cuente que lo conocí y no sólo eso, que ud también me trajo a mi casa —la envidia de sus amigas alimentaría su ego por un tiempito.

Al ver que él no decía nada y seguía concentrado en la autopista, bajó un poco más el cierre de su abrigo; dejando mostrar su escote.

Albert no era tonto; la niña quería llamar su atención, seduciéndolo. Lo cual era halagador pero sabía muy bien porque coqueteaba con él: por su dinero.

Era suficiente tener que soportar a una mocosa en su casa, una mocosa más en su vida terminaría por volverlo loco.

—Llegamos.

Eliza puso cara de fastidio y de mala gana abrió la puerta del lujoso auto.

—Gracias. Agradezco mucho su ayuda, ud es un caballero. Mi hermana lo llamará; tengalo por seguro. — Eliza quería a su hermana, pero era muy ingenua.

¿Que podría hacer la tonta de Candy con un hombre de tal calibre? Ella por otro lado, sabía exactamente que hacer para atrapar a un millonario.

—Buenas noches. —Se despidió, antes de entrar a su BMW.

La pelirroja suspiró con ilusión, se encontraba en las nubes ¡Qué hombre!

Mientras ella suspiraba una y mil veces por Albert, el rubio recibió una llamada.

—Dime Archie ¿qué pasa? —preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Es sobre Alice...sufrió otro ataque y tuvimos que llamar al doctor.

¡Mierda! ¡Quién carajos lo mandó a comprometerse a cuidarla!

—Estoy en camino.

El rubio tiró su celular en dirección a la parte trasera de su auto. No aguantaba más…

Así uno de los hombres más poderosos de Norte America mande a que le corten la cabeza; terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

Candy despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza; la cual empeoró cuando sus amigos le dijeron que su querida hermana había abandonado el hospital con un hombre desconocido.

—¡Stear, cómo pudiste dejarla ir! —bramó, tocando su cabeza con la mano derecha.

—Candy, conoces a tu hermana. Se fue con él porque así lo quiso —intervinó la morena.

Era cierto. Si Eliza quería algo no había poder humano que pueda detenerla.

—Lo siento Stear, no debí gritarte. —Se disculpó impulsando su espalda hacia atrás —. Es sólo que me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Es normal, el doctor dice que tu cabeza fue la parte de tu cuerpo que sufrió más con el impacto de tu caida.

La cabeza le dolia pero ni siquiera el dolor podía borrar el recuerdo del hermoso ángel que vio antes de quedar inconciente...Su ángel.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó Stear, acomodándose sobre la orilla de la camilla.

—Estaba recordando a mi ángel…

—¿Tu ángel? —preguntaron los morenos en unísono.

—Sí...mi ángel. Antes de quedar inconciente un ángel apareció y me tomó en sus brazos — comentó, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno...dicen que todos tenemos un ángel guardian que nos cuida —dijo Annie.

—Annie, ya tienes veinte años. Lo que has dicho sonaría dulce si aún fueras una niña —dijo Stear burlándose de la morena.

Ella en respuesta le golpeó en el hombro.

—Lo que Annie dice es cierto. Mi tía ponny me dijo que nuestro ángel de la guardia, cuida de nosotros aunque no podemos verlos.

Mientras Annie y Stear seguían hablando sobre si los ángeles existían o no, Candy cerró los ojos; gracias al cansancio que sentía, a diferencia de otras noches; ahora si estaba emocionada por ir a dormir...Quizás esta noche soñaría con su ángel.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Residencia Andrew**

Media hora después el guapo Magnate llegó a su mansión, entró como un torbellino arrasando con todo lo que encontró en el camino y ni siquiera se dignó a saludar a su sobrino ni a su tía.

Archie, quien fue el héroe de esta noche, sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callado.

" _Daría todo por verte feliz tío...pero no sé cómo ayudarte_ _",_ _pensó, posando sus manos sobre los hombres de su tía, una obvia se_ _ñ_ _al de_ _apoyo._

Albert entró a la habitación de Alice. Ella esperaba por él y al reconocer su inigualable perfume masculino, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

El rubio trataba de sacarsela de encima, cuando sus ojos se toparon con las decoraciones rotas y cuadros caídos, que antes adornaban las paredes y ahora estaban tirados por todo el piso, partidos por la mitad.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —le preguntó, tomándola por los hombros, penetrándola con su dura mirada.

—Estaba esperando por ti, me prometiste que estarías aquí hace horas, ¡No has cumplido tu promesa! ¡En dónde estabas!

Albert apretó los puños y contó hasta diez. Detestaba los berrinches de Alice, y también detestaba que le pregunte que hizo todo el día, en dónde estuvo y con quién, cómo si tuviese algún derecho sobre él.

—Eso no te incumbe. Le dire a Dorothy que limpie tu cuarto, tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

Alice se acercó a él y rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos.

—William, estoy cansada, ¿podríamos hablar mañana? — Él siempre quería hablar con ella y sabía muy bien porque. Amaba a ese hombre y desde que prometió cuidarla se condenó a si mismo sin saberlo.

Albert cerró los ojos y con desprecio la apartó. —No. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó, cruzando los brazos —, ¿tienes a otra que está en la espera de calentar tu cama? ¡Me dejarías por una cualquiera que ama tu bolsillo, pero no a ti! Yo te amo William, nadie te va a amar cómo yo.

—¡Pero yo no te amo! —el grito de Albert hizo que las paredes temblaran y la tía abuela diera un brinco de puro espanto.

—¡Pero yo sí! ¡Y eso es lo que importa! —ella se iría al infierno pero no se iría sola, él la acompañaría. Primero muerta antes de dejarlo.

— _Maldita la hora...escuchó que el rubio murmuraba, tratando de no explotar._

—Si piensas que te dejaré ir para que te larges y te revuelques con esa, estás equivocado —enfadada se hincó en el piso y con sus manos agarró lo primero que encontró —, se lo prometiste William, ¡me lo prometiste a mi también!

Era verdad y no podía negarlo. Cuántas veces había tratado de finalmente abandonar el infierno para subir al cielo, sin poder lograrlo.

—Estás loca mujer —le dijo, apretando los dientes —, le prometí a mi sobrino que cuidaría de ti, pero nunca le prometí que te entregaría mi corazón...eso nunca.

El guapo rubio derramó una lágrima en silencio mientras le daba la espalda.

" _Esto no puede durar para siempre..." pensó cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe._

 _Herida, enfadada y humillada, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de tirar el florero contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos._

Albert bajó a la sala, no esperaba encontrarse con Archie o su tía; no podía culparlos por encerrarse en sus habitaciones o simplemente abandonar la mansión.

Maldiciéndo su suerte, sabía que sólo había una cosa por hacer. Necesitaba "desestresarse" y sólo existía una persona en este mundo que podía ayudarlo cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Con prisa salió de la mansión y subió a su auto. Con destreza tomó su móvil al mismo tiempo que sus fuertes manos apresaban el timón.

—No tardaré, esperame...sin ropa —dijo con una voz sensual.

Necesitaba verla, puede que no ame a la hermosa mujer que todas las noches esperaba ansiosamente por su llamada, cómo quien espera reunirse con su otra mitad para sentirse plena y completa, pero perderse en su bello cuerpo hasta caer rendido sobre ella era la única manera de saciar su deseo de hombre...deseo y necesidad que Alice nunca podría satisfacer.

Tal y cómo le aseguró a su amante, no tardó en llegar al lujoso departamento que había adquirido especialmente para los dos.

Sin tener que tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió para él y detrás de esta, una preciosa morena le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

—Quitate la ropa. —le ordenó, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—No es necesario —dijo ella, abriendo su bata —, ¿cuándo te he desobedecido?

La bata cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo...muy apetecible ante los ojos del rubio. Albert gruñó cómo un animal cuando ella dio la vuelta y dejó a la vista su bien formado trasero.

—Eres preciosa…

Ella sonrió pues sabía lo que se avecinaba. William era el mejor amante que había conocido en toda su vida. Esta sería una noche prometedora…

 **Hospital Saint Hope**

Candy había logrado dormir por dos horas cómo un bebé, desafortunadamente, una aguda punzada en la parte inferior de su cabeza, fue el culpable de que se levantara de golpe.

Stear y Annie eran los mejores amigos del mundo. El pobre moreno quiso pasar la noche en el hospital, cuidándola, pero las enfermeras insistieron que estaba en buenas manos. Y que decir de Annie; le trajó chocolates, dulces, galletas y un lindo globo que decía: _¡Te queremos! ¡Recupérate pronto!_

A pesar de contar con muchas bendiciones en su vida, Eliza tenía el talento de empañar su alegría.

¿En verdad le costaba mucho entrar a su habitación y preguntarle cómo se sentía?

Bueno, su hermana tenía 17 años, era una niña. Debía comprenderla. Quizá con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que lo material no lo era todo y que ella no estaría siempre a su lado para ayudarla cada vez que se metía en problemas, lo cual sucedía con frecuencia.

Soltando un largo suspiro, echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a su ángel. Quizás era tonto suspirar por un ser que estaba fuera de su alcance. ¡Ok, era tonto! Pero era imposible no pensar en él. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía escuchar su voz, y si se esforzaba un poco más, podría jurar que podía sentir sus manos acariciando su rostro.

Conciente de que tal vez nunca vuelva a verlo; se prometió a si misma dejar de pensar en él. Y empezaría mañana...

 **Petit Lune Street – Chicago**

Deseo, pasión, lujuria, necesidad o lo que sea que lo insite a perderse en su cuerpo una y otra vez; recibía a cada uno de ellos con gusto y con los brazos abiertos. Sintiéndose cerca al climax, echó la cabeza hacia atrá sensación ya familiar para el rubio le indicaba que estaba cerca.

Ella lo apretaba hacia su interior con ahinco, si¡quería volverlo loco, pero de pasión. Esta noche, sin embargo, sería muy diferente a las anteriores. En vez de besarla con pasión y aprisionarla con sus brazos. Albert dejó de moverse y frunció el entrecejo después de que ella abriera los ojos.

El magnate quedó congelado por completo en ese mismo instante que ella abrió los ojos. Esta noche había tocado su cuerpo con adoración, y cuando besó su frente, cerró los ojos pensando en otra mujer inconciéntemente. No fue hasta hace dos minutos atrás que se dio cuenta de que no estaba con ella en la cama, sino con otra mujer.

Esa mujer tenía una bella melena dorada y los ojos más hermosos y exoticos que había visto en su vida. Albert apretó la puente de su naríz con la mano derecha y se maldijó a si mismo mentalmente. ¿Porqué estaba pensando en esa niña? Porqué pensar en una niña que atropelló accidentalmente cuando tenía a un monumento de mujer debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿William?, ¿estás bien?

A el rubio le tomó unos segundos, responder a una pregunta tan simple cómo esa.

—Sí...eso creo —respondió, no muy seguro.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, nuevamente empezó a mover las caderas, pero el deseo que creció cómo fuego en el interior del magnate, se apagó en el mismo instante que el rostro de Candy vino a su mente. Sintiéndose confundido, salió del interior de la morena y se apartó de ella.

 **Universidad la Sinfonía de Aristoteles**

 **09:00 am**

Patrick, el Director de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Chicago, trataba de entender el afán de Roger por ayudar a la alumna White. No cabía duda que la jovencita era hermosa, inteligente y dulce, pero él era el director de una universidad, no de una beneficiencia pública.

—Ella merece otra oportunidad, no es justo desaprobarla sólo porque no pagó a tiempo la mensualidad de la universidad —protestó Roger.

—Si hago lo que me pides, tendría que hacer lo mismo con cada alumna(o) becada.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, sé que puedes hacerme este favor.

Patrick se impulsó hacia atrás. —Está bien, haré lo que tu me pides pero tendrás que postergar el examen hasta el próximo miércoles.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó, frunciéndo el ceno.

—El alumno Holmes, me informó que la señorita White sufrió un accidente —lo dijo cómo si hubiesen atropellado a un gato.

Roger se levantó cómo un resorte.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿está bien?, ¿en dónde está?

Patrick lo penetró con la mirada y Roger por primera vez se sintió nervioso.

—No fue nada grave, ella esta fuera de peligro y me imagino que todavía sigue en el hospital.

El guapo profesor suspiró de alivio.

—Me tengo que ir. —Patrick lo conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie. Detestaba sentirse expuesto frente al anciano —. Con permiso.

El joven tomó el picaporte de la puerta, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Lamentablemente, el anciano aún no había terminado.

—Roger —dijo, incorporándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Alejate antes de que sea demasiado tarde, escucha a la voz de la experiencia. No desvies tus ojos y no dejes que una ilusión controle tus sentimientos. Estamos hablando de una señorita que bien podría ser tu hermana.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero —lo interrumpió, volviéndose hacia su amigo —. No olvides que te conozco cómo a la palma de mi mano. La ayudaré, pero en verdad espero que tus buenas intenciones hacia ella, sean porque has visto en ella a una excelente estudiante y no a una futura conquista.

—Gracias por tu consejo, amigo —decía con sarcasmo —, pero sé muy bien lo que hago. Con permiso.

Roger salió de la oficina.

Patrick susurró: _Me temo que no sabes lo que haces...espero que no salgas herido Roger, ya has sufrido demasiado._

 **Hospital Saint Hope**

Candy reprendió a Stear cuando lo vio llegar al hospital exactamente a las nueve en punto de la mañana, la puntualidad era uno de las cualidades del moreno. A pesar de que quería mucho a su amigo y apreciaba su preocupación y ayuda, se sentía mal por ser la causante de su ausencia en la universidad. Aunque él no era becado cómo ella, una falta, sería una mancha roja en el impecable historial de Stear.

—Mis padres creen que estoy en la universidad, no te preocupes —decía el guapo moreno, tomando la mochila de Candy.

—¡Stear! —bramó, arrugando su respingada naríz —. No quiero causarte problemas.

Él la amaba, la había amado desde el primer momento que la conoció y dos años después; ese sentimiento sólo había crecido en intensidad. Si tan sólo ella supiera, todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por amor.

—Déjame ayudarte.

El moreno rodeó la estrecha cintura, se sonrojó al sentir el menudo cuerpo de la rubia muy cerca al suyo. Su calentura empeoró cuando a Candy se le cayó su bolsita de medicamentos al suelo. Al tratar de recogerlos con prisa, Stear pudo apreciar la forma de sus senos a través de su delgada cámisa de algodón.

Cómo lo haría cualquier caballero, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Disculpa —dijo Candy —, sabes que soy torpe.

" _Torpe o no...te amo Candy", pensó._

—Vamos Candy.

Pero la rubia no podía abandonar el hospital sin pagar. Y ella saldaría la cuenta encantada; el problema es que no llevaba ni un dolar en los bolsillos.

—Stear… —susurró, deteniéndose —. La deuda….yo tengo que…

—La deuda ya está pagada —la interrumpió, con un tono de enfado e indiferencia. Algo que sorprendió a Candy.

—¿Quién pagó la deuda? —preguntó alzando la voz y llamando la atención de los pacientes.

—"Él" saldó la deuda…

Stear no se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Que él había sacado la mitad de sus ahorros que tenía el banco para pagar la deuda en el hospital y lo hubiese hecho si no fuese por que "ese" hombre se le adelantó.

—¿Quién? ¿El hombre que me atropelló?

Tocaba su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de recordar el rostro de ese hombre.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Prefirió no hacerlo. Albert le daba mala espina.

 **Residencia Holmes**

—¿Porqué lo dejaste ir? ¿No te importa que tu hijo pierda un día de clase? —ganas de darle a su esposo con la sartén en la cabeza, no le faltaban.

—Stear es el mejor estudiante en toda la universidad, tiene las mejores notas y si eso fuese poco nos brinda su ayuda en el restaurant. Merece tener su privacidad no quiero asfixiarlo —dijo el señor de la casa, con calma y sin mirarla.

Pero la mamá de Stear no pensaba igual, no tenía nada en contra de Candy pero cómo toda madre deseaba lo mejor para su hijo; y la pecosa no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Esa muchacha lo tiene embrujado.

—Y yo que pensaba que te agradaba Candy, es una buena muchacha —incorporándose se acercó a su esposa y la tomó por los hombros —. Deja que las cosas pasen por si solas, por favor no intervengas, nuestro hijo la quiere y mucho.

La mujer se apartó de mala gana y regresó a sus labores. Hablarle a su esposo era cómo hablar con la pared.

0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después Candy se sentía un poco mejor. De su hermana ni sus luces pero no era nada nuevo, tenía que conformarse con sus repentinas llamadas de vez en cuando, asegurándole que estaba bien junto a su mejor amiga Luisa.

—Annie, este vestido está muy bonito —decía Candy, tragándose la verguenza de ser observada por todo el mundo gracias a la benda que tenía alrededor de su cabeza. No le quedaba de otra, era eso o quedarse en casa, aburrida y completamente sola.

—Cierto, me encanta la seda. —Si fuera por Annie, dejaría la boutique vacía.

—Candy puedes escoger lo que te guste, mi papá me dio su tarjeta de credito.

Cómo a toda chica a Candy le gustaba comprarse ropas bonitas, pero sólo trabajaba para pagar y pagar.

—No, gracias amiga.

A la morena no le sorprendió su respuesta. Candy era muy orgullosa. La morena tomó una chaqueta blanca y con una sonrisa entró a la boutique con la intención de probarse la ropa, al abrir la puerta alzó la vista y vio algo que llamó su atención. Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo mal pero después de frotarse los ojos por tercera vez, llamó a Candy.

—¡Candy! ¡Ven!

La rubia dejó el par de zapatos que tocaba con admiración, sobre el estante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Candy...tu...tu hermana está allí —dijo Annie señalando con la mano el comedor del centro comercial.

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía. Su hermana, su hermanita le coqueteaba con descaro al hombre que se sentaba a su lado con fina elegancia. ¿Quién era ese hombre?, pero lo más importante era: ¿Qué hacía Eliza comiendo con un desconocido cuando se supone que debía estar en clases?

No podía esperar la verdad de su hermana, la quería, pero tampoco era ciega y mucho menos tonta. Eliza sólo decía la verdad cuando le convenía.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—¡Qué! Candy, ¿a dónde vas? —la morena dejó caer la prenda y por primera vez no le importó.

Candy se quedó en silencio, furiosa, y sin importarle nada caminó hacia la pareja. Annie caminaba detrás de ella.

Con pasos decididos se acercó a su hermana y la tomó del brazo. Eliza estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —bramó la pelirroja, temiendo un escandalo.

Candy frunció el entrecejo. —Lo mismo pregunto, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Suéltame! No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada, no eres mi madre.

Candy soltó el brazo de su hermana cómo si le quemara las manos. Eliza nunca antes le había hablado, ni mirado de esa manera. Sus palabras penetraron el corazón de Candy, hiriéndola en sobremanera.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?

Candy reconoció esa voz y su cuerpo dejó de responder. Congelada cómo un pedazo de hielo, le costó un mundo alzar la mirada. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, jadeó de sorpresa. La rubia tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa para no caer.

—Án...ángel…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y la fiebre que había desaparecido hacer dos días, nuevamente hizo su aparición; haciendo que la vista de Candy se nublarara.

Albert se incorporó de golpe y con sus brazos evitó que la dulce rubia colapsara en el piso.

—Dios, ¿qué significa todo esto? —preguntó el magnate, taladrando a la pelirroja con la mirada —. ¡Me aseguraste que tu hermana había empeorado, que no tenían dinero para cubrir los gastos y que por eso necesitabas mi ayuda!

Eliza no tenía a donde correr, y aún así lo tuviese no podría escapar, sus piernas no le respondían.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Pues no sé cómo me haya quedado este capítulo pero créanme cuando les digo que yo ya no pensaba volver a escribir y este es un capítulo sorpresa, ¡incluso para mí!**

 **Estos últimos meses han sido cómo una Odisea para mí, afortunadamente, estoy de regreso en mi País, sana y salva.**

 **Si ven algún error de ortografía, porfa no duden en decírmelo. Espero sus reviews.**

 **Hoy es el cumple de mi querido Albert y cómo toda Albertfan, estoy contenta de poder escribir un fic sobre mis rubios. No pienses que me he olvídado de ti, mi querido principe de la colina. Happy Birthday!**

 **Á la prochaine, chicas :)**

 **xoxo**


End file.
